Kuroro Make a Wanted Poster !
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: A sequel to Kurapika Make a Wanted Poster ! Even funnier then the last ! Kuroro set revenge to Kurapika and with that another story awaits! Kurapika being a wanted and makes him loss his job , Gon and Killua try to protect him while Hisoka on it again with many mischievous and chasing GON ! While Killua is starting to tsukkomi like Machi . Just read it here ! REVIEW PLEASE !


Author : The sequel to Kurapika Make a Wanted Poster ! I have many work but I always can't wait ! Now let's start !

WARNING : MAYBE TYPO WITHOUT ME NOTICING , WEIRD FIC AND OOC-ness !

DISCLAIMER : I don't have anything but my own idea !

* * *

Kuroro Make a Wanted Poster !

* * *

Kuroro : DONE !

Machi : Danchou , do you really think so ?

Phinks : You maybe gonna be killed for this !

Shalnark : Phinks , you sound like a girl who worried about her lover !

Feitan : Hahahaha !

Phinks : YOU TWO STOP TEASING ME !

Shizuku : SHAL !

Shalnark : Y-Yes ?

Shizuku : What do you think will happen ?

Shalnark : Mm, Kurapika find out and kill Danchou while put his Judgment Chain in our heart ! Is that right ?

Shizuku : No , maybe he will kill all of us but before that actually happen than he will be … bukkorosu bukkorosu bukkorosu bukkorosu !By us , Right ! (Beat to death , beat to death , beat to death , beat to death )

All : _*sweatdrop* What is that really Shizuku ?!_

Machi : But where do you expect to get the money Danchou ? I mean the reward you put is $ 4.000.000 Jennies !

Kuroro : Ohh … That's a problem ! *sinisterly looking at everyone there*

Machi : No way !

-Then-

Machi : YOU'RE SELLING OUR BASE !

Kuroro : Yes ! Know distribute the poster !

-While the Hunter-

Gon : KURAPIKA !

Killua : KURAPIKA IT'S URGENT!

Kurapika : What ?! *rushing to them*

Gon : Look !

Kurapika : WHAT ?! THIS IS SERIOUS !

Killua : It start bothering me … Why do you two **ACTUALLY **sign your name on the poster ?

Kurapika : Ah … You're right !

Killua/Gon : *sweatdrop*

-Back to the Spider-

Machi : Danchou , it start bothering me …

Kuroro : What ?

Machi : Why do you two **ACTUALLY **sign your name on the poster ?

Kuroro : I never think of that !

All : WHATTTT SERIOUSLY ?!

Kuroro : Yup !

Machi : I think I'm gonna tsukkomi even more in this sequel !

Feitan : Looks like this is an imposter !

Machi : WAIT FEITAN NOO !

And a Shoujo manga story began ! *PLAK*

Feitan : Release me !

Machi : NO ! I won't ! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE !

Feitan : Let go of me ! I want to kill this man !

Machi : No he's my hero !

TIK

Kuroro : What are you two doing ?

Machi : Eh ?

Feitan : A shoujo manga !

All : _Does two is totally out of character ! _

Nobunaga : You all know what ? It seem Machi , Phinks , Feitan and Shizuku turn to be even more fun than ever !

Kuroro : Seem to ! How about Kurapika ?

-The next day at a cowboy like street(?)-

Kuroro : Yo Kurapika !

Kurapika : *death glare* *smiling* DIE !

-After Kuroro back to the no-name hotel (not Gon's and friends )-

Kuroro : Ouch !

Nobunaga : Who did that ?

Kuroro : Kurapika !

Machi : Have a lovers spat did we ?

Phinks : *crying* LET ME ALONE !

Kuroro : Huh ?

Feitan : HAHAHAhHAHAHA ! XD

Machi : I'm getting confused !

Shizuku : Poor Paku ! She is betrayed !

Kuroro : WHAT IS IT ?!

? : Poor Pakudate-san ! [1]

(?) : Pakunoda !

? : Eh ?

(?) : PA-KU-NO-DA !

? : Eh he he heh !

Phinks : OH YOU KIDS !

Killua : Have a lovers spat did we ?

Phinks : LEAVE ME ALONE !

BANG ( Phinks go into his room )

Shalnark : It's so simple to remember Pakunoda's name ! Just with Indonesia word to ours then ' Stained Nails ' ! ( In Indonesian is Paku Noda almost like Paku Bernoda )

AHO AHO AHO ( Passing crows )

KRIK KRIK KRIK ( Crickets )

Suddenly

KYAAAAAA * sound like a girl *

Phinks : RATSSS !

All : *sweatdrop*

Gon : Spinx can be afraid of rats too !

Killua : Phinks !

Gon : Eh ?

Killua : PHI-NKS !

Gon : Ehh hehehe heh !

Nobunaga : Yeah !

Gon : You got it Novu !

Nobunaga : Eh ?

Killua : Nobunaga ! Novu is Palm master ! (Chimera Ant's arc )

Gon : Eh ?

Killua : NO-BU-NA-GA !

All : _Seriously those kids !_

Kuroro : Anyway what are you kids doing here ?!

Gon : Saa !

Killua : Nothing !

Machi : You kids really is a problem ! I think how did actually Kurapika handle you two !

Gon : DON'T SAY KURAPIKA NAME ALL YOU LIKE WITH THAT FILTY MOUTH OF YOURS !

Killua : Gon !

Hisoka : RINGO-CHAN I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU !

Killua/Gon : EEK ! * running away already *

Hisoka : NOOO RINGO-CHAN ! *highlights*

All : GO AWAY YOU CRAZY CLOWN !

* * *

IMPORTANT :

[1] It's from Hunter x Hunter Musical in Youtube : Hunter x Hunter Real Stage Part 8 at 2:40 and I recommend all of you to watch it so all of you know the tune and I recommend all of you watch the Part 6,8,10 and 11 too , it's so funny that it makes me laugh hard and even if you doesn't understand the language , you can understand it with the movements and reaction ! But instead of that I want all of you WATCH IT BADLY ! HAHAHA ! Sorry for being rude *bowing* !

Author : Sorry for the short story ! But I think this fic is better than the first ! ENJOY ! And please review ! While writing this fic I hurt my leg I feel hunger and boredom ! So PLEASE REVIEW !


End file.
